Lelouch's Plans for Suzaku
by Hobbes1993
Summary: One Shot, Lelouch notice that Suzaku been overwork. Lelouch decided that his lover need something to get back his energy. For more detail looking inside. Also this story is not Beta Read so there are a lot of grammar mistake.Please no review on that.


_**A/N: Okay my first Code Geass fanfiction. It just a one shot but to be honest I been thinking about writing this one. So to get it off my mind I finally decided to write for fun. Yeah.**_

_**So this happens during the first season. Before the episode Lelouch figure outs that Suzaku was the Lancelot pilot.**_

_****__Okay this is story is not beta read. So please no comment on my grammer or spelling. Cause I know english is not my best langue so please no review with that comment. ^^_

**Cats Relaxation**

Suzaku let out a big yawn as he walk to his next class. "Are you okay Suzaku?" His green eyes look up and met with the dark purples one of his best friend/lover Lelouch. He let out a small smile, "I am doing," let out another yawn, "fine." Lelouch's eye scan his crush appearance. "You look terrible."

"You the last person I want to heard that from."

"What your next class?"

"You should know it P.E.?"

"Then," the black hair teen grab the brunette arm and lead him away from their class. "No Lelouch we aren't skipping P.E."

"For once we ditching for your steak not my." Suzaku smile in defeat. "Okay then." He left up Lelouch. The purple eyes teen felt one of the green eye teen's hand supporting his leg and the other on his neck.

"Suzaku how many time do I have to tell you not to carry me like…like"

"A princess." Lelouch heard the teasing tone in his love voice. "Well you are a prince so it make sense." Lelouch blush red and told his to shut up. "So were are we going." Lelouch just look up at him. "I shouldn't even have to guess right?" Lelouch nodded.

After the close was clear and Lelouch demanded to be put down so that he won't have die of embarrassment. The two teens head to the roof top. There was a nice soft wind blowing. "It fell nice," said Suzaku in his happy go lucky voice.

"Yeah I know this place is ideally to rest for you." Suzaku look up at Britannia teen. "What did you expect us to have one of ours dramatic make out sense." The Japanese teen blush. "I normally would have but you too tire and I want to catch up with my reading. So…" Lelouch sat down with his back against the gate. "So Suzaku you can sleep on my lap." He was shock but since the two teen made their friend more then that Lelouch personality seems to change. Suzaku lead his head on the Britannia teen lap and he felt relax.

"Lelouch I glade you weak." He felt the purple eyes looking down at him. "Cause you thighs are soft and comfortable." He giggle and the other teen frown.

"Well why are you so tired. Usually you have this bright going attitude that make you so loveable."

"It…Zero." Lelouch close his eyes.

Suzaku let out a big yawn as he walk to his next class. "Are you okay Suzaku?" His green eyes look up and met with the dark purples one of his best friend/lover Lelouch. He let out a small smile, "I am doing," let out another yawn, "fine." Lelouch's eye scan his crush appearance. "You look terrible."

"You the last person I want to heard that from."

"What your next class?"

"You should know it P.E.?"

"Then," the black hair teen grab the brunette arm and lead him away from their class. "No Lelouch we aren't skipping P.E."

"For once we ditching for your steak not my." Suzaku smile in defeat. "Okay then." He left up Lelouch. The purple eyes teen felt one of the green eye teen's hand supporting his leg and the other on his neck.

"Suzaku how many time do I have to tell you not to carry me like…like"

"A princess." Lelouch heard the teasing tone in his love voice. "Well you are a prince so it make sense." Lelouch blush red and told his to shut up. "So were are we going." Lelouch just look up at him. "I shouldn't even have to guess right?" Lelouch nodded.

After the close was clear and Lelouch demanded to be put down so that he won't have die of embarrassment. The two teens head to the roof top. There was a nice soft wind blowing. "It fell nice," said Suzaku in his happy go lucky voice.

"Yeah I know this place is ideally to rest for you." Suzaku look up at Britannia teen. "What did you expect us to have one of ours dramatic make out sense." The Japanese teen blush. "I normally would have but you too tire and I want to catch up with my reading. So…" Lelouch sat down with his back against the gate. "So Suzaku you can sleep on my lap." He was shock but since the two teen made their friend more then that Lelouch personality seems to change. Suzaku lead his head on the Britannia teen lap and he felt relax.

"Lelouch I glade you weak." He felt the purple eyes looking down at him. "Cause you thighs are soft and comfortable." He giggle and the other teen frown.

"Well why are you so tired. Usually you have this bright going attitude that make you so loveable."

"It…Zero." Lelouch close his eyes.

"Really but you not in the front lines. So why would Zero cause you so much problems?" Lelouch said not sure how his other self causing his love trouble.

"Well…it cause they needs more hand on and late night work means no time to sleep." Suzaku lied about his action for the Britannia army.

"I can see were that can cause some problem. Rest for now." Lelouch bent his head and kiss the Suzaku lips quickly then remove."

"I get a good night kiss how," he move his hand and remove some strand of hair away from Lelouch pale face. "cute."

Lelouch smile, "Before you drift off. Do you work today?" The brunet nodded no. "Okay good night my Suzaku."

_**Couple of minute later**_

Lelouch heard the door to the roof open. He froze in fear of other students. "Damn this is bad. If they see us their going to be problems. The foots step got close.

"There you are Lelouch." The black hair teen notice the voice.

"What do you want C.C.?"

The green hair witch come into view. She was wearing the school girls uniform with her long green hair in pink tales. "I wanted to see were you went. Your sister is getting calls from your classmates asking were you and Suzaku ran off to. I told her I look up here so that your secret can remain as that." She bent down to be in eye length. "So what lie should I tell her."

"Tell her the truth, she already know about me and Suzaku." C.C. look at with a question look in her face. "She kind of figure out when we were kids."

"Let me guess she roll in when you and green eyes here was in the middle. Right?" Lelouch glare at her. "So no need to lie to her."

"Yes, yeah C.C. do you know what a sleep over is?"

"Yes it like a party for only one gander and they spend the night talk about different stuff and eating. Why Lelouch?"

"I have something plan for my Suzaku tonight and Nunnally going. I also want you to go."

"Really you planning something for your lover. What into for me."

"It going to be at Milly's and she always order more then enough pizza for the girls. The other are going is Shirley, Nina, and Kallen."

"Hmm but don't Kallen knows me."

"Don't worry I have a story for you and Nunnally. Just make sure not to be near my home. That easy to fallow right?"

"Fine." She stood up.

"Here I also want you to picks these items for me." He handed her a piece of paper. She open it. "Hey don't read it!"

"Don't yell or your boyfriend would surely weak up." Lelouch gave her a stare of disapproval. Her eyes went back to the list. "Man you such a pervert. You think he really go along with this."

"It…not for me…but…for me." she heard his voice in a low tone.

"Hmm to think the Zero is nothing but a pet cat for Japanese prime minister's son." She turn around and began to walk away. "I fallow your plans tonight. So have fun Zero." she said with a smirk. The black hair teen shook his head. He pull out his cell and dial on it.

"Hello Nunnally"

"**Oh Lelouch you okay. Did C.C. found you and Suzaku?"**

"Yes she found us."

"**I thought she might but you did have me worry for a bit."**

"Sorry for worry you."

"**What should I tell the Student Council? They been wondering what happen to you and Suzaku."**

"Just tell them that I drag Suzaku into leaving early and nothing more." He said the last part serious, "Also C.C. is going to join you tonight.

"**Oh really but I thought you didn't want people to find out about her."**

"Just tell them that she think about transferring and she was checking the campus and you saw her. She didn't have enough time to return home so you offer her to go to the sleep over."

"**Wow big brother you really good for coming up with stories. It also like you use to telling lies." **She giggle.

"Really Nunnally, I not that good in telling lies. I just want to wait until she really dose transfer to let people know her standing with us."

"**Okay well then see you tomorrow and Miss Sayoko have the night off. So you and Suzaku can have fun." **She hang up. Lelouch sigh. _"To think my sweet little sister is a yaoi fan girl." _He thought as his eyes start to close for a nap too.

_**After School**_

The green eyes opening slowly and notice two things. One the sun was setting and clouds were in the horizon. His eye move upward to his crush and notice that the black hair teen sleep. He smile and got off his lover's lap. He lean his face into Lelouch's. He place his lips on

"Really but you not in the front lines. So why would Zero cause you so much problems?" Lelouch said not sure how his other self causing his love trouble.

"Well…it cause they needs more hand on and late night work means no time to sleep." Suzaku lied about his action for the Britannia's army.

"I can see were that can cause some problem. Rest for now." Lelouch bent his head and kiss the Suzaku lips quickly then remove."

"I get a good night kiss how," he move his hand and remove some strand of hair away from Lelouch pale face. "cute."

Lelouch smile, "Before you drift off. Do you work today?" The brunet nodded no. "Okay good night my Suzaku."

_**Couple of minute later**_

Lelouch heard the door to the roof open. He froze in fear of other students. "Damn this is bad. If they see us their going to be problems. The foots step got close.

"There you are Lelouch." The black hair teen notice the voice.

"What do you want C.C.?"

The green hair witch come into view. She was wearing the school girls uniform with her long green hair in pink tales. "I wanted to see were you went. Your sister is getting calls from your classmates asking were you and Suzaku ran off to. I told her I look up here so that your secret can remain as that." She bent down to be in eye length. "So what lie should I tell her."

"Tell her the truth, she already know about me and Suzaku." C.C. look at with a question look in her face. "She kind of figure out when we were kids."

"Let me guess she roll in when you and green eyes here was in the middle. Right?" Lelouch glare at her. "So no need to lie to her."

"Yes, yeah C.C. do you know what a sleep over is?"

"Yes it like a party for only one gander and they spend the night talk about different stuff and eating. Why Lelouch?"

"I have something plan for my Suzaku tonight and Nunnally going. I also want you to go."

"Really you planning something for your lover. What into for me."

"It going to be at Milly's and she always order more then enough pizza for the girls. The other are going is Shirley, Nina, and Kallen."

"Hmm but don't Kallen knows me."

"Don't worry I have a story for you and Nunnally. Just make sure not to be near my home. That easy to fallow right?"

"Fine." She stood up.

"Here I also want you to picks these items for me." He handed her a piece of paper. She open it. "Hey don't read it!"

"Don't yell or your boyfriend would surely weak up." Lelouch gave her a stare of disapproval. Her eyes went back to the list. "Man you such a pervert. You think he really go along with this."

"It…not for me…but…for me." she heard his voice in a low tone.

"Hmm to think the Zero is nothing but a pet cat for Japanese prime minister's son." She turn around and began to walk away. "I fallow your plans tonight. So have fun Zero." she said with a smirk. The black hair teen shook his head. He pull out his cell and dial on it.

"Hello Nunnally"

"**Oh Lelouch you okay. Did C.C. found you and Suzaku?"**

"Yes she found us."

"**I thought she might but you did have me worry for a bit."**

"Sorry for worry you."

"**What should I tell the Student Council? They been wondering what happen to you and Suzaku."**

"Just tell them that I drag Suzaku into leaving early and nothing more." He said the last part serious, "Also C.C. is going to join you tonight.

"**Oh really but I thought you didn't want people to find out about her."**

"Just tell them that she think about transferring and she was checking the campus and you saw her. She didn't have enough time to return home so you offer her to go to the sleep over."

"**Wow big brother you really good for coming up with stories. It also like you use to telling lies." **She giggle.

"Really Nunnally, I not that good in telling lies. I just want to wait until she really dose transfer to let people know her standing with us."

"**Okay well then see you tomorrow and Miss Sayoko have the night off. So you and Suzaku can have fun." **She hang up. Lelouch sigh. _"To think my sweet little sister is a yaoi fan girl." _He thought as his eyes start to close for a nap too.

_**After School**_

The green eyes opening slowly and notice two things. One the sun was setting and clouds were in the horizon. His eye move upward to his crush and notice that the black hair teen sleep. He smile and got off his lover's lap. He lean his face into Lelouch's. He place his lips on Britannia's. Lelouch eyes started to open. "Ah so a knight's kiss dose wake up a princess's sleep."

"Well to began with I not a girl and," he wrap his hands arm Suzaku's neck, "Lets go back to my dorm." He smile form across the Japanese teen's face.

"Fine but can I carry you, my beloved." He said in a sexual tone.

"I would only aloud this one time cause the campus is empty." Suzaku smile at his love and kneel down and Lelouch hop on his lover back. His arms wrapped around the Japanese teen's neck. He raise and started to walk down the stairs. Lelouch who was still a little tired rested his head on Suzaku's shoulder. "Well I surprise that you fall asleep too."

"Hmm I guess I didn't know how tired I was until now."

"I just wonder what make you so tired."

"Ah…well…I guess that I shouldn't gamble late at night anymore. But.." he tighten his grip, "I'll be all by myself with no one to play with." Lelouch made his voice sound kiddish. The green eyes teen let out a laugh.

"Okay, ok I make sure that I play with you more." Suzaku didn't saw the purple eyes teen smile but he knew him well enough to know when he dose."

They reach Lelouch's dorm, "Okay here we are," Suzaku let down his prince. They step into the empty dorm. "So what do you want to do Lelouch?"

"Well let see how about some dinner."

"Okay did where Miss. Sayoko?"

"Oh she have off today and Nunnally is at the Pres annual sleep over. So I guess I make something for us."

"Then I'll help."

"Now Suzaku what type of host would I been if I let my guest help me with dinner."

"Well you should really think what type of boyfriend won't let his partner help with him in the kitchen where it dose get," he went up to Lelouch face and whisper, " really hot."

Lelouch blush at the last part.

"Find."

_**Kitchen**_

Both teens had their jackets off and rolled up their white sleeves. While Suzaku who has his white apron on was putting on Lelouch's black one. Lelouch was read through a cook book for something to cook whit his love. Suzaku tie it one and look over the purple teen's shoulder. "So what sound good to make." Lelouch pointed to blueberry pancakes. "I think this would be good since," his last word fall to a whisper.

"Since it the first thing both of us made and it was also the first thing we made together when we your young." Lelouch turn his head and was surprise the Suzaku remember.

"Yes it is," he close his eyes and kiss Suzaku's cheek. "Remember what happen last time."

"Oh can I forget. We made a huge mess and their was batter every inch of that kitchen also us. But if I remember right that was the first time we kiss too."

Lelouch forgot that part.

_**Flashback**_

_A little Lelouch and Suzaku was cleaning the kitchen after Suzaku's mother yelled at them for making a mess but thank them for the a wonderful breakfast. Even Suzaku's dad said it was the best pancake he had yet. "Man who would have guest the like it."_

"_I told Suzaku it all in the fruits and batter for make pancakes. Without either one it would fail."_

"_But aren't their plan pancakes."_

"_Yeah but when you eat them it doesn't fill right and it seems like it missing something."_

"_Yeah you right Lelouch." Suzaku put down the mop and went to were Lelouch was cleaning. He ran and hug him._

"_What is this for Suzaku. Usually you don't like touching people."_

"_I was just think how you and I are like pancakes."_

"_Really how?"_

"_Well with out either one of us life seems boring. I would need you logic and you need my strength. So together we make one of the greatest pairs." Lelouch smile at his friend and he smile back. They didn't know why but both lean in and kiss one another on the lips. They quickly retreated and look away._

"_Well umm," Lelouch couldn't come up with anything. _

"_Yeah…you…want to …try it again." Lelouch turn red but he still nodded yes._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Lelouch knew that since then that he and Suzaku would no longer friends but something else. They when they took different paths and saw each other again. He was more then sure the they belong with one another. "Hey Lelouch are those blueberries clean yet. You have them under the water for ten minutes now."

"Oh sorry I was just think about how so much have change," he walk over to Suzaku who was making the batter, "but we still ended up like this again."

"Yeah I know I was surprise to see you after many years." The green eyes teen stop turning the batter and grab hold of Lelouch's face. "I still think that you are the most precious thing in my life and I would protect you from all evil of this world." he lean in a kiss Lelouch on the lips. Lelouch close his purple eyes and let the kiss deepen. The brunet's tongue lick the other teen's mouth asking for enters in the mouth. Lelouch knew what Suzaku wanted but didn't want to ruin his plans for tonight just for a impulse that they going to have later.

"Not yet Suzaku we still have to make dinner." Lelouch saw the brunet look down, "But I promise later."

Suzaku nodded yes still filling left out. They finish making the pancakes. Both sat next to one another. Suzaku feed Lelouch who aloud this time. After the kitchen was clean both retired to the black hair teen room. "It later now Lelouch," said Suzaku as he close the door and locking it. Lelouch look at him and shook his head no. "What not yet you better have a good reason for this Lelouch."

"I do but you have to be wait a moment while I get ready." The green eyes teen nodded yes but didn't like it one bit. The black hair teen went into the bathroom. He open the bottom of the sink and pull out the bag that C.C. was told to get for him. "I really hope he like this."

Suzaku, whose was concerning to whether it was a good idea to rape his boyfriend or not if he didn't come out soon, heard the door open. "Finally Lelouch if you didn't come out sooner I would have…" his word stop as he saw his prince and what he was wearing.

"You were going to do what?" Suzaku was look up, down, and all around his boyfriend. Lelouch who hated wearing costume was wearing one and not only that but cross dressing too. Not only that it was going to be one of Suzaku's favorites. Lelouch had cats ears (which move) that matching his hair color perfectly. He wear a maid outfit the stop a little at his high thigh. It was black with white lace terming that matches the apron which was tie in a big bow the went down pass his back leg. The sleeves stop a little after his shoulder. He had black knee highs that went up to his thighs. The skirt was fluffy and what Suzaku saw it look like a matching cat tail (also moves) too.

"So Suzaku-kun what do you think." He step out of the doorway with a tray in hand. "I thought you would like to have a cat that didn't bit useless you wanted to." He walk over to the Japanese teen whose was still getting over the shock. "Suzaku-kun are you okay." He put down the tray on the bed and place his hand on the green eye teen's forehead. "You don't have a fever or may I not addressing you right." His voice now sounding seductive, "Am I right," he bent over to the teen and whisper in his ears, "Suzaku-sama." He heard a soft chuckle let out by his lover.

"That right Lulu-chan it sama not kun. How many time do I have to tell you that. I guess that you need to be punish until it sneak into you have it right."

"What?" He felt himself push down on is bed. "But….what type of punishment do I have to get just for getting your name wrong." His voice sound so innocent and pure.

"Oh you'll see Lulu-chan. You can trust me I am your master after all. If I didn't found you that raining night you would have been found by some one how would have touch you here." He move his hand upward on Lelouch thigh. "You a poor defenseless little demon should be grateful that my punishment is fair to you and me." His voice was now seductive one and harsh too. "Did you got what I ask for."

"Yes Suzaku-sama I brought the lubricant that you wanted. But why do you need it."

"I'll show you." He kiss Lelouch hard on the lips. This time not even asking for enters into the other mouth. The black hair teen felt the burnet tongue exploring his month while his right hand stated to remove the black under panties that he wearing. He remove his lips and look at the underwear. "I thought I also told you no you no panties too."

"But…Suzaku…sama," he said while trying to get air, "it embarrassing… what happen when I… need to bend over… to get some. People would see."

"The only time you bent over is for me nobody else. For that I guess would need to strip down for me now." Lelouch look at Suzaku wit an angry eyes. _"Okay he really getting into this cosplaying act. Dose he know how long it take just to get it on."_

"What with the angry look if you need help I would be more then happy to help." He lean over the other teen and look down. He bent down to Lelouch's nape area and started to kiss him there. While his hands started to undo the bow in the back and to his surprise as he did it was the only thing holding the back together. "Oh I see you couldn't zip it up."

He left Lelouch up so that he was sitting up. The maid outfit fall off his thin shoulder and down to his hips. Suzaku grab hold of Lelouch's soft hand pull him back with him until his back hit the headboard. Lelouch was now lean over Suzaku their eyes meet and Lelouch could read what Suzaku wanted. He move down and started to remove the brunet's belt and undo his pants. Lelouch was surprise to his lover cock already dripping. He place his mouth over it and started to lick it and suck on it. "That…good…keep it…up." He heard the Japanese boy voice cracking under the unbeatable pleasure. He started to lick it up and then down.. While his boyfriend working on his cock Suzaku grab hold of Lelouch's tail and move it under the other body wear his cock was and started to touch with the tip of the tale. Lelouch let out noises he was going to lift up his head up he felt a hand pushing his head back down. "Not until you finish." Lelouch continue his bow job. Both teen felt like then was about to explode. Suzaku knew he was about to come so he remove Lelouch's head. He pull the black hair teen to the pillows and went behind him. "Sorry …your…tail have to….go." He pull out Lelouch tail which was suck in ass hole. Suzaku lift up Lelouch's lower half. "Let come together." He grab the lubricant from the tray and poor it over his fingers. He poke inside at Lelouch's enters with two finger. Lelouch let out all sort of noise at Suzaku's finger look for the spot. Then the brunet remover them and put one more finger in. Making sure that his love one was ready for him. Finally he remover the finger. Lelouch then felt something big move into him, he let out a moan that please the Japanese teen. "That…right let …me hear you…" He move one of his hand and started to rub Lelouch's excretion. Lelouch felt the heat from Suzaku and himself. He felt unbearable pleasure. "Faster…Suzaku.."

"What? I didn't heard you."

"Please go fasters Suzaku-sama!" Suzaku smile and push harder in and pull harder. Making both of them come at the same time. Both gasping for air. "Please….more.. Suzaku-sama."

"Of course my kawai kitten." He bent over and kiss Lelouch on the lips.

_**Afterwards**_

Lelouch was under the sheet of his bed. While Suzaku was putting on his uniform. "Who would have guess that cosplaying is the best way for sex. Right Lelouch?" Lelouch shook his head yes. "Dose your throat hurt your."

"Kind," his voice was raspy, "of but I …guess…that happen…when you loud for someone to continue over and over again."

"Well I make breakfast just rested." He got up and went over to Lelouch. "You did more then enough last night." He bent down and kiss him on the forehead.

"Ha ha very funny." he blush.

"Let do this again."

"What the hole cat maid cosplay?"

"Well that and some other. I like playing with you like that."

"Really well I guess it can't be help."

"Yeah and next time you can be Zero."

"What!"

Yeah and I can be the white knight who capture you and force you to do unthinkable things."

"What! Were the hell do you get these ideas from."

"I always wanted you to have play sex with me. Now that I know you like it too we have act out some of me favorites ideas." He grab his bag and open and handed some papers to Lelouch. Lelouch wonder if he should ask Suzaku why dose he keep paper of his sex ideas in his bags. But rather not it was mostly likely to leave as is. "Look this over and tell me which ones you like the best. I'll make food while you reads these over." He left the room in a happy mood.

"Damn, now I let Suzaku's playful side out." still he did felt happy that now his Suzaku was in good sprites. He grab the paper and read them over. He stop read and yell "WHY DO ALL OF THESE HAVE ME BEENING PUNISH OR BEENING THE UKE SUZAKU!"

_**A/N: Yeah if finish and I have to say it come out better then what I expected. I really got into it. I just love the ending, beginning, and the middle. Wait the hole thing. ^^ okay so if you like please leave a comment and if you want more one shots please tell me. I would be more then happy to write what ever pairing you like. As long I as know the anime and if the pairing is one I know about too. I have to make sure update me account with new pairing that I just falling in love with. ^^**_


End file.
